


In The Open Under These Beautiful Skies (the older not yet wiser remix)

by celli



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Chromatic Character, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind you of anybody?" Cook asked, his voice warm and low against Archie's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Open Under These Beautiful Skies (the older not yet wiser remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Open Under These Beautiful Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2682) by lire_casander. 



> Written for the calledmelovely remix drabble challenge.

Archie and Cook were walking to the gym, deep in an animated discussion of Archie's song choices for his sophomore class's annual Pops Concert, when Cook grabbed the back of Archie's shirt and pulled them around a corner.

"Oof!" Archie bounced off the wall and back into Cook. "What--"

Cook made a shushing gesture and pointed back around the corner.

They both leaned around it cautiously.

Two girls--Archie recognized one of them as one of the softball players Cook coached--were sitting on the bottom steps of the stairs leading down to the gym. Thanks to a quirk of landscaping, they couldn't be seen by any of the students milling around the lunch area above. They were talking with their heads together, like a hundred other teenage girls, but after a second Archie realized what had prompted Cook's wacky actions--they were holding hands.

The softball player looked around, and both Cook and Archie ducked back. After a second, Archie peeked out again, and, yep, that was a first kiss right there.

"Remind you of anybody?" Cook asked, his voice warm and low against Archie's ear.

Archie reached back to tangle his fingers with Cook's. "Maybe a little."

"Guess I better go the long way to the gym." Cook tugged Archie around for a quick kiss and then took off towards the lunchroom.

Archie grinned foolishly at Cook's retreating back and then snuck off himself, making a mental note of those stairs. They might come in handy one of those days.


End file.
